Question: Simplify the expression. $5p(2p+4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5p}$ $ = ({5p} \times 2p) + ({5p} \times 4)$ $ = (10p^{2}) + (20p)$ $ = 10p^{2} + 20p$